Changing of age
by CHEESEisEVIL
Summary: Jacob wanted sex, she was only 13, he left her, she went to England but then came back with a boyfriend, but there's still attraction. Who will know what will happen, exceot from Alice of course
1. It's a shitty life

Okay so there will be **LEMONS** In the future chapters and please press the magical review button

His face was staring intently at me, there was nothing but us, me and him, he leant forward trying to capture my lips, just me and my Jacob. He pulled away quickly opening is mouth as in to say something, he beeped and beeped until I opened my eyes.

My alarm was going off. Shit, I hate alarms. I whacked my hand around hoping to find it, I didn't but I did find a glass full of blood that was applied to Esme's nice white carpet, my fish bowl (the fish is now with the blood, I am a bad person.) and a shape pencil, which lead is incidentally now is in my hand.

"Renesmee, get your half arse down here." I'd love to report my ever so loving aunt for racism but what am I meant to say, hey mister police officer, my aunt calls me sometimes offensive names because I am half vampire and half human. That would go down with a cup of tea wouldn't it? Fuck no, that's like saying I am actually ten years old and I wasn't originally English, (after an event with my… no just Jacob we moved to crappy England, 99% rain and the rest snow and I adopted a perfect English accent. Which amazes my mom because I was the only on to do so.)

"Nessie, you'd better get down here, Rose is pissed." Emmet's loud voice echoed through the stairs. Rosalie and pissed in the same sentence is never good, fuck. I swung my legs around and landed on the now colourful floor with a nice thump. Since the family have a average temperature of nothing, some don't think about the nearest to normal in the house, only my parents and grandparents do who are currently in France… I wasn't invited, that leaves the people looking after me my aunts and uncles who I think like to laugh at my pain and embarrassments. I stomped down the stairs to see, Alice and Jazz sitting on the couch and Rosalie and Emmet leaning against it grinning like a fool at me… prick.

"Can I tell her Rose… please… please." He said looking like a dog, maybe he should have been a werewolf where as Rosalie looked as cold as ever.

"Yes." She hasn't liked me since I put green hair dye in her shampoo let's say Emmet had to hold her back, it never seems not to humour me.

"We're going back to Forks Nessie!" He screamed while running to me, giving me a giant bear fucking hug to my dismay.

"Get off me you giant idiot!" He dropped me into a giant heap into the floor and went back to Rosalie's side. He looked like when I took the TV remote when he was watching Pokemon, dad never laughed more in his life. "Why, I said I never wanted to go back to Forks." Rosalie scowled at me with her orange icy eyes.

"Charlie is sick and Bella wants to see him." She spat that in m face, I never felt so deflated, I love my gramps, he was just so human. Jazz came over and picked me up, he used to do this when he didn't want my blood. He was the uncle you always thought was like a second dad, until you're seeing him do it with your auntie Alice. He cradled his arms around me and brought me to his chest, I always felt safer when he did this compared to Emmett's bear hugs.

"We will dry him and then tear off his head before we let him hurt you again." Way to spoil a nice moment uncle Jazz! But then Emmet opened his trap.

"We could torture the dawg first." Rosalie smiled at his thought she loved the idea of hurting him, while we lived there she grew a liking towards Sam and Sean, because she said Sam was polite and was a good father while Sean was just un not-likable. Alice jumped of the designer couch and started squealing like mad, she started doing ballet I think or it could be just an Alice thing.

"Alice, love what is the matter?" She stopped and pulled me away from Jasper to make out with him, fuck her man.

"They're going to turn him, Jazz." He must have got the message and Rosalie seemed to be happy, that leaves Em and me. Alice threw the closet vase at Emmet, "Charlie you prick!" She screamed, she always loved grandpa, and so did he. He was still on a need to know basis so what was mom going to do? Hey dad, guess what I'm a vamp and you're going to be too. Bite.

This was all to much for my little half brain, I ran up the stairs to get washed, the water had to be pretty hot for me since I have always got a temperature. I loved the way water feels against my skin; it always makes me feel serene and happy, dum ay? Hmmm… one thing I love about my aunts they love shopping as much as me, so we have a massive range of shower gel, yang oil to strawberry. In the end I chose Alice's peppermint scrub, she rocks. I went to grab a towel but nothing. Crap, should I call and get one of my family to bring one to me or just run to my bedroom quick? I chose the really shitty answer. As I ran I slipped and landed with a ultimate bump and scream because I hit my wrist, in vampire speed Emmet ran to the hall to see me in my birthday suit, hours or seconds of awkwardness pasted of looking every where but each other until Emmet thrust a hand towards me and pulled me up, then left like he came up. Fuck why does life hate me what did I do?

Where did I put those wicked ankle boots Alice let me keep? Esme must of put the somewhere safe or tidied them, loving sod. She wouldn't put them under my bed or in a draw maybe in the top of the wardrobe? I shuffled my hand around looking for the softness of the leather, I could feel it behind some boxes. Without thinking about the boxes I pulled my boots out, pulling the boxes down too. I screamed every swearword I could think of before I heard Emmet's laughter, twat. The box was filled with pictures of my life in Forks, wouldn't Alice have put these in the book thing by now, I started shuffling threw and then it hit me they all had Jake, when he was my Jakey. Memories flooded my mind.

**Flashback.**

I watched the edge of the forest waiting for his arrival, this was a common event now, plus he was always topless, that's been a good thing since I had the mind of a thirteen year old. He hasn't been around here for ages, he calls every now and then but I just want him to myself. My Jacob, he will always be mine, forever. I laughed at my concept of forever because mine wasn't until death but mine it was really forever. He was coming now, I jumped of the window sill and went running to him, as I jumped the stairs Dad stopped me.

"Don't go, Renesmee you won't like it." He looked sad and useless, it was only because he didn't like Jacob. I shook my head at him and ran to him, of course I would like anything my Jake says. I went to jump up in his arms for a hug but only got as far as arm length, this was weird he always like to hug me.

"What's up, Jake ." He put me down and grimaced at me.

"I can't wait any longer Nessie." He said shaking his head, I didn't understand him at all, why was he telling me this.

"I don't know what you mean…" He crossed his arms at me and looked at the house but it looked more like he was looking somewhere else.

"Ness, I'm a man… I've got… needs." He wasn't seriously saying this to me… he's my Jakey.

"Are you saying… that you're leaving me…" He nodded. "… Because I can't have sex with you." He nodded once more but didn't have time to talk again because a big whoosh speared him into a tree. It was mom.

"You say you love her and then leave her." She screamed while kicking him, I looked around and saw my whole family teeth baring at him, Emmet was having to hold dad back.

"Bells…" He whimpered.

"No, Jacob, you've got needs, you needing a good kick." She said kicking him in the balls, he cried so hard when the foot and penis made contact.

"Stop…" I whispered so only the vampire ears could hear. My mom looked at me. "Go Jake, now." I shouted at him.

"Ness…" He said but my mom interrupted.

"You know Jacob, I never thought you'd be the person I would kill." He got the message and then he phased while sitting there and was about to go until my mom stood in the way. Once more.

"Never hurt here again or she won't get you out of what you deserve." She let him go and ran a eloped me into a hug. She soon picked me up and brought me to the house. She stopped by dad and all I said was;

"Don't say I told you so." I didn't come out of my room for weeks, the Cullens were worried and when dad said we should move no one argued.

I finally got dressed and wandered down the stairs to see Emmet playing call of duty, fuck him, I turned it back to normal TV, oh a repeat of Glee is on. Well there is one dude who is in my dreams more than Jake.

"You going to say bye to your friends at school."

"Nope." He nodded, he would never emit it but he loves Glee.


	2. Home fucked home

I wasn't even asked if I wanted to go, mom, dad, Esme and Carsile said they were in fucking France, I know it was all bollocks since when I asked Emmet how and when they were going to get there, he said "There already there Ness." That earned him a smack around the head from Rosalie. So I am now sitting on a normal plane because daddy was already in Forks, I was sitting alone because Rosalie wanted to sit next to Emmet even though she fucks him daily. Suddenly a boy no older that me in appearance sat next to me.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked him, he looked shocked as hell. I am on a rant for fuck sake, I can be mean!

"Sorry, there is no where else to sit." Oh god I haven't heard an American accent on a boy I could fancy since... you know.

"Yeah, whatever, sorry about the cussing." He nodded his sandy coloured hair and starred at me with his deep blue eyes.

"I'm Ty, what's your name?" His lips were hypnotising. God they were perfect.

"Renesmee, call me Nessie though." He smiled showing some pearly white teeth, I could imagine brushing my tongue along them. Shit this was going to be a long flight.

"Gladly." We chatted until the food came then we ate in nice silence until this;

"You've got some chocolate sauce on your chin." He said while wiping it for me, I swear I felt something wet in my pants, crap. We still have ten hours of our journey left and I am hornier than hell. Shit, shit, shit thank good my dad isn't here!

"Thanks..." He leaned forward a little bit and so did I, slowly our lips locked and we were making out. I heard Emmet laugh but I really didn't care at all. Soon he pushed his tongue against my lips and I let it in, he groaned in my mouth and moved his hand from my waist to cup the side of my breast. He pulled away from the kiss and whispered in my ear.

"Do you want to go to the toilet?" He asked whispering. I nodded hearing Emmet laugh even louder when I pasted him I gave him the finger.

There was a queue fuck my life, Ty massaged my shoulders making me really horney, when the old lady came out we squeezed in, it became really heavy, his hands moved around my body soon pulling off my shirt. He gasped when he saw my bra and went to take off my skirt while I was taking his shirt off, soon we were in our underwear, he unclipped my bra and. there was a bang on the door.

"Excuse me, you have to return to your seats there is slight turbulence." Shit, we scanned around looking for our clothes but not fast enough because a key clicked open our door and a flight attendant was left staring at us open-mouthed. She went bright red and turned away, uncle Emmet laughter boomed through the whole plane while we took our walk of shame back to our seats. Shit he will never let me live this down. We didn't look at each other for the rest of the journey. Fuck my life man. I ended up reading "House wife hottest mag", it was sadder than Brenda who lived next door, 50 year old virgin with fifty odd cats when we moved there and then only around 10 when Rosalie got pissed off.

When the plane landed me and Ty didn't even say goodbye we just went our separate ways. Rosalie and Emmet soon joined me. Emmet pushed his arm around my shoulder and smiled at me, he winked at me like he was saying something along the lines of, don't fuck with me kid or your dad will know about this. Rosalie just seemed oblivious to anything but herself. When I got my bag and we walked out the gates, there was a loud squeal, Alice and of course followed by the freaky uncle Jazz.

"Hiya Alice." She ran up to me and hugged me into a tight and short hug but not short enough to not tell me.

"Good job on the plane, Kiddo." Shit, shit, shit! She knew, I swear she only sees pornographic moments about me in her visions like the time she saw me and Liam on the couch last year and Dad was near. Next my Mom came over and gave me a big kiss in the cheek.

"I missed you baby." She said standing back; she looked more beautiful than ever, pale and slim with astonishing features. Dad was by Emmet looking furious, why I wonder? Emmet did that on purpose, Rosalie will so know about him watching porn without asking her first (it is more like a mom and son relationship.)

"Renesmee get here now!" he said using that serious tone. I ran over to him hoping it was just for a hug, fuck it, he so does know.

"Hi daddy."

"What were you doing? In the plane toilets, losing your virginity." He said not even thinking of my embarrassment. Wait a minute virginity? I lost that to a collage guy last year. Please say he wasn't just listening to my thoughts. My luck of course he did. But I could be lucky today?

"Sorry Ness but you are wrong, in the car now." Well least I wasn't a hundred year odd virgin, he turned to look at me with burning orange eyes; I am in deep shit today. This was the most silent car ride since... Oh yeah I once added vinegar to one of Esme's cakes and she never forgave me, it wasn't like she was the one eating it.

I looked out the window at the lush beaches and extravagant forests, the trees guarded the light until we got to the Cullen house, it hasn't changed. I never felt such longing at all. All I could think was I am home.

Short chapter but the next will be very cool or lame, do u like the new Nessie, and comment please


	3. The force is fucked with this one

A SPACE AFTER THE HPPT AND EVERY FULL STOP

This is Nessies hair http :/www. hairstyles53. com/wp-content/uploads/2008/01/long-layered-hairstyles5. jpg

Her car http :/www. disneydreaming. com/wp-content/uploads/2010/02/Ashley-Tisdale-Black-Porsche-Boxter-S-525x348. jpg

Jacobs motorbike http :/mylovetechnology. com/wp-content/uploads/2009/06/1901-harley-davidson-wallpapers. jpg

Alice got me up as soon as she could, I was staying at the main house because my parents never stop having sex, and it freaks me out! So I am living in dad's old room. I haven't seen my piano in two years, this one is definitely my favourite (I stopped playing because, I don't know why), so anyway Alice got me up at the crack of dawn so she could dress me for the first day of school. After screaming at her that I wanted more sleep and I was jet lagged she carried me too her room, why was my stuff fin her room? She put me down outside the door and I fell straight on my butt. Fuck my life. She laughed and said I have never looked more like my mom, fuck her man. She gets me up earlier than the fucking early bird and expects me too have a sense of humour? She is going to be my next prank victim. She suddenly went stiff and blank, she was having a fucking vision why does this always happen to me? I wait for five whole minutes and while she stared into space, I could be asleep... Shit. She shakes her pixie hair and smiles at me with her giant ass eyes.

"What?" I shout hoping she would get the message that I don't want to mess around.

"Don't do the prank you will think about, you'll only get Emmet beat up by Rose... again." Then she strode in her room. Fuck her man, she should go and shove her ass up chimney. I followed her in walking into various piles of stuff. I can't see, I turn the light on and see Alice on top of... Jasper, really now! Alice jumped up off the bed and thrust a pile of clothes at me and carried on making out with Jasper, I got out of there as soon as my half human half vamp feet could take me. That was going to haunt my nightmares, I don't mind friends making out in front of me but my aunts and uncles duh! It's gross.

When I put on the really cute outfit Alice chose, black mini, blue t- shirt with a cherry on it and some ankle boots I went to get some breakfast. I could here Alice and Jasper doing it from the staircase, shit I'm not hungry anymore... maybe a pop tart. I ran hoping I wouldn't catch Emmet and Rosalie doing it too, thank you god, no more porn. I jogged to the kitchen to find Esme cooking as usual.

"Hey Gran. What the fu… hell are you cooking?" She gave me that look of I should be mad at you but soon throwed me a pop tart. "Thanky you." She smiled again does she ever stop.

"I am cooking some soup for Charlie." She said while smiling, she loved to cook and that sort of thing

I sat at the counter talking about which colour to paint my room, I was thinking a mint green, she was thinking pink. My mom wandered in all happy and jumpy.

"Hello, baby." She said kissing my head.

"Have a good night then?" She looked like she would blush if she could.

"Yes, me and your farther did have a lot of fun."

Okay too much info mom; I can't eat my pop tart any more. I slammed it down and walked out the kitchen, out the door to my kick ass car. It was birthday present form Emmet he said, I would get some great ass with this" That time he got hit by my mom. It was raining today, no change there but god do I wish they don't go sparkly and we could live somewhere like, L.A.

I drove past house after house, it all looked so fucking alike; I am going to get lost! No way! They didn't... they installed me a sat nav. I typed in the directions and boom it was telling me where to go. In a yoda voice fuck Emmet, I am so going to get him back for this, I can just imagine it, making out with a fit boy and then he hits it with his foot, "Where is you're destiny" Mood killer!

I turned it off when I parked up, the school wasn't cute or impressive it was a load of shit, no offence but it was. It was basically the same as any other, with it's jocks, cheerleaders, geeks and nobodies. I always wanted to be liked, that was like being popular right? I was like the ruler of my old school, but I have to climb to the top once again. Fuck my life. When I got out my kick ass car, I wished I wore a jacket. Did my wish come true, yes soon a jacket dropped around my shoulders. I turned around to see a dark beauty, he was in the middle of tanned and white, his eyes were dark green and he was buff boy was he buff. He smiled at me, we just starred at each other like ten minutes until he broke my dream of me ripping off his shirt.

"Hi, you're new." God he had some sexy ass lips.

"Umm…. Yeah." He smiled at me again, why is he giving me heart attacks?

"English, that's hot." He blushed like he didn't mean to say that aloud. God he is so cute.

"Thank you, I'm Nessie." He nodded and started walking to the door and then stopped waiting for me to follow.

"I'm Ash Key." Hmmm it's a nice name. I think I grumbles something along the lines of, "Mmm coot." He just laughed at my dismay.

"I guess you like what you see." He said with a cocky grin. I felt my face turning bright red. Shit, this is so stupid of me.

In the end he walked me to class and the rest of my classes for the week. I was waiting for him to ask me out finally he did, to a party at the beach. The day before he was going to see his mom, in California. I was so happy, just me and him and a lot of other people but they don't care if we make out. Will they? Fuck the ones who do.

Ash walked me to my car but held me in his hands. He started sentences but quickly stopped them mid flow, I put my hand on his shoulder and leant down to kiss his perfect lips. He melded into my lips and caressed my cheek adoringly, this was great. I pulled away and stared into his blue eyes.

"Nessie, do you believe in the supernatural?" He said quietly. Did he chat to the volturi or something. I nodded.

"Do you believe in myths and legends?" I nodded once more.

"Do you believe in werewolves?" I looked into his eyes searching for reason for this but there was nothing. I still nodded. A smile erupted on his face, he held my hand and pulled me into the forest behind the school. All that was going through my head was, was he going to rape me? Why is my mind so fucked up, I blame Alice. He stopped when we got deep in the forest.

"Don't be scared, okay." He pulled of his shirt and transformed into a wolf, I wasn't scared or shocked, it was old to me. Ash was silver like really silver, his eyes were nearly black, his paws were massive and they prodded close to me. He looked into my eyes and then he was human again.

"Nessie, aren't you shocked?" He was naked! His manly hood was on show.

"My family is the Cullens." He gasped and smiled seductively at me.

"Jake couldn't walk for a week after your momma's kick." We laughed so hard when he said that, he was right for me I was sure of it.

**You like the twist guys, next chapters might have some lemons =) **


	4. To the pot of shit

Spaces are after the http and full stops

Nessies Dress

http :/www. beautvintage. com/300-500-jpg-95/images/1970s-Vintage-Alfred-Shaheen-Dress-beaut-vintage-1. jpg

I am so fucked, Alice decided to go out of town with Jasper, the day before the party and she turned her phone off. Shit, I've always relied on Alice for clothes and that shit. Okay, I have three choices;

Ask Mom.

Ask Dad.

Ask Esme

Ask Emmet

I did it in this order and the responses 1-4 was like asking Emmet to explain what intelligence means. Just for the fun of it I will tell you their answers;

Me: Mom what should I wear to the party?

Mom: Something warm, so you don't get a chill.

Maybe a nuns suit that will keep me warm, never asking her again.

Me: Dad what should I wear to the party?

Dad: Something that doesn't show too much.

Like a nuns suit, now thinking where I can get a nuns suit.

Me: Nana, what should I wear to the party?  
Nana: Something that shows your pretty face.

A nuns suit only shows your face, I think I could get one in Seattle.

Me: Yo, Em what should I where to the party?

Emmet: Nothing, your date would love that.

Me: (Gives him the finger.)

Okay I'm getting in the car to go to Seattle, maybe I could pick up a bible to complete the look. Fuck my life man.

"Nessie, get you're mutt self over here." Crap, does she know that I was the one that broke her mirror last night, every instinct was telling me to run for my life but I just couldn't, I had a good life right ten years, wait no that's shit, a human lives more. I moped to the door and saw her waiting for me, she didn't look that angry maybe she still thinks Emmet was the one who broke her mirror.

"Hi Rosalie." She gave me a nod and grabbed my hand, very tightly actually.

"We're going shopping." What the fuck! She is meant to hate me, she isn't meant to want to buy me stuff, she hasn't bought me a birthday present in three years. Her grip on her hand tightened and she dragged me to her PINK car. This is so degrading, almost like being killed by a pink darlek (Yes I am a big doctor who fan). "Well why aren't you happy, you asked Emmet, for advice but not me so I'm going to make you my Barbie doll now." All I could think of was she was going to get me a boob job so I would have plastic boobs too.

"Thank you, um just something casual though." She nodded and the rest of the journey was in silence.

We stopped outside a small shop, it was shabby and pretty down run, Rosalie was a channel girl so why is she taking me here? She looked longingly at the shop and sighed dramatically, she should so go into Broadway.

"This shop has been here since when we first came to Forks." How would she find this place it looks like a druggies alley you know. "It used to be the talk of the women back then, this just shows I should be dead right now, not shopping here once again." She got out of the car and walked all the way in without waiting for me, thank you ever so caring auntie. I got out as well and walked to the shop. It was like the outside shabby but in random wardrobes there was vintage clothes, this was my place to be. Rosalie shoved a dress at me and pointed to some curtains. I obliged.

The dress was amazing, and I mean amazing on me it was bright blue and white but it wasn't short enough to get Ashes attention, maybe Rosalie could shorten it a bit. Once Rosalie thought I had enough time she opened the curtains and smiled in or.

"Could you shorten it for me."

"Yes and I will ask Wanda to my the neck a V." She closed the curtains and let me get changed.

I came out to see Rosalie talking to Wanda I guess, they were both laughing like good friends. The skinny granny came over to me and tightened her arms around me. I was mortified why was this lady touching me. I just went into statue mode until she got off me.

"Hi, Renesmee, I'm Wanda." She said while smiling.

"Hi…" What should I say and how does she know my fucking name? Oh my god she is a stalker and she is waiting for me.

"Don't worry Renesmee, I've known you're aunt for a long time." She winked and took away the dress. I looked at Rosalie.

"I'll tell you in the car." Was all she said.

The drive home was quiet at first but Rosalie then started her explanation.

"She worked for her Momma and we became friends…"Okay still doesn't tell me much and I just realized why doesn't she have a sat nav that talks like yoda? "… Wanda soon asked why I never looked a day older, at first I was just going to run, then I thought about killing her but then I decided she could be trusted."

"Why?" She sighed and looked at me while she was DRIVING, if I die I want this on my gravestone, DIDN'T KNOW HOW HER LIFE BECAME SO FUCKED.

"Because this was before Emmet, she was who I cared for most, don't be shocked that I was so bitter."

"Don't worry I already knew." Crap it came out of my mouth before I could think about it, she stopped the car instantly and used vampire speed to get me out of the car and drop me on the side of the road. She drove off, FUCK HER! I hate her bitter arse so much her clothes are all turning green tonight! Great no signal! Where am I… I searched everywhere for a sign and found out I am in mother fucking La Push. "Shit, fuck, bugger crap." I screamed into the air. I'm on the side of the road like some hobo and my I-phone hasn't got any fucking signal. "Fuck my life!" I screamed into the air, there was a splash and then I was covered in muddy water, I was standing next to a puddle by the road where cars pass, my life is gods comedy show. The car that dredged me stopped and the fucker got out.

"Thanks dude, thank you, I have to walk home soaking wet!" I screamed at him, I turned around to see his face and…

"Renesmee…" Is it a car, is it wolf, no it's Jacob! Fuck my life, are you laughing up there god?

"Nope sorry wrong person I'm called Sharona and Irish." Putting on a bad Irish accent. He mouth dropped open. "I have to go chase a lepricons." I ran, I was slow for a vampire but fucking fast for a human but for a wolf, fuck it, it isn't worth even running.

He didn't follow me, he left me to walk or finally get signal to ring a taxi home, fucking bastard cunt! I hope he got laid and now has HIV or something worse. Let's hope my mommas kick totalled his penis. When I finally got home I added some nice green socks to Rosalies washing basket and some of the left over hair dye and then got ready for tonight.

Sorry I know that chapter was seriously sucky but I needed to annoy Rosalie and for Jacob to see her first and build up some hormones I guess? Please review and give me some ideas for names for a baby, I know I have just given away that she is going to get pregnant but I need names! I thought it would be funny to maybe call her/him something that just takes the piss like Logan coz that's Wolverines name and the it could be Ashes or Jakes so something like that by the way it could also be a girl.


	5. SHIT ALERT

The dress was perfect now, utterly perfect, it fit me like a second skin. I decided I should avoid Rosalie until maybe a month after she finds what I did to her washing, so I did my own make up. I did the natural look, but then after thinking I looked to bland I added some blue eye shadow. I let my hair down into small waves witch I thought was really pretty compared to dead straight hair.

I heard uncle Emmet call me name but I just ignored it until I heard "the air hostesses face was so red she looked like beetroot." He wasn't telling the plane story to… who else but Ash. I screamed multiple swear words at Emmet from upstairs but he carried on with the story. I ran downstairs and speared him into the ground which was unexpected so he actually did go into the ground. After I stood up and kicked him in the balls.

"There my property… so get your foot off them mutt." Why does that interfering blonde bimbo have to interrupt me?

"Shut the fuck up bitter old' bitch." Next thing you know she was right next me with her hand around me throat. "Momma, Dad!" I screamed for them because my Momma wouldn't like her only ever daughter to die would she now, Ash was just standing in the corner amazed by our family arguments. Dad came and grinded her hand off my throat and gave here the vampire evils. She stalked up to her room and I grabbed my shoes and Ashes hand and ran to the door I pushed him out then shouted;

"Hey Blondie check your washing!" And then I ran to Ashes crappy car, sorry but it is though but he seems to love it. While he was inserting the key into the drive I heard Rosalie's screams echo threw the forest and I thought she might chase after us but she didn't. It was really weird the car drive almost silent, when I'm happy it is never silent. Ash looked on edge tonight like he was dreading even thinking, I placed my hand over his and he loosened up a little.

"What's up Ash." He squeezed my hand and smiled at me showing his pearly teeth.

"Just something with the alpha." Alpha, the alpha… Jake!

"What?" I tried to sound calm but really my emotions were having a rave.

"He says you're his imprint." That's it and…

"Um yeah, problem?" He slammed his fist against the wheel and swore.

"Renesmee, are you stupid that means you should be with him not me." No one call me stupid except me… and Emmet.

"Fuck off Ash, he said he didn't want me anymore than means I am a free lady, Ash." He stopped the car at a edge of the road and faced me. He leant forward and kissed me passionately on the lips. He pulled away but I could tell it was a struggle for him.

"Should we get there now?" He nodded and I was waiting for him to start the car but he was unbuckling his seatbelt. "What you doing?"

"We're here Renesmee." Shit I am a twat. We out the car and to my surprise he didn't even comment on my dress. Doesn't Ash know that you always comment on a girls dress? Like it or not.

The music was loud and, the kind you rave too. God it's shit, I already hated this song and it has only just came on. Ash pulled my hand and we danced, to this shitty music.

Ash POV

God she looks like a super model even if she does have a vampire family that I would kill if it didn't hurt her, I think I love her. Maybe I should tell her, this is like a sign, this is my favourite song. I don't really like the dress she's wearing it doesn't show enough for my taste but maybe I could be the one taking that dress of tonight? Just thinking of doing that made me hard. I really do love her. She looked up at me with her big eyes and smiles with her perfect lips, she started speaking but I couldn't concentrate on what she was saying and planted a kiss on her lips, she pulled away quickly and looked pretty pissed at me.

"I was talking to you." She said still looking pissed.

"I know…" What else was I meant to say?

"I'm getting a drink." She said as she strode off, other guys was checking her out, I growled and they got the message. Should I follow her of shouldn't I, she chose to walk off. I carried on dancing to the beat.

Jacob POV

I can't believe Nessie grew up to be so bitter, I guess she got that from Rosalie. Making out with that new doofus in my pack Ash, he has only been here like for three months and I already can't stand him, at all, I've had three dreams this week about having a threesome with Nessie, me (Ash, but it's from my eyes. So at the time I think it's me.) and Megan Fox, that's just retarded when he already has Nessie to himself. Why did she do that though make out with him in front of me in his fucking sissy car. I know it was my fault she wants to date other guys, I left her for fucks sake, I got laided, yeah I got laid, loads you can say but I didn't want them, I wanted her but I didn't realize it until when I saw her on the edge of the road. She was perfect and English, until she did the Irish accent that could be improved. Wow, there she is getting a drink, crap Ness don't drink that, that's Embrys thing, you'll be drunk after a fucking sip. I ran and…

Nessies POV

I think it's water… hmmm I'll take a sip and boom I was on some ones shoulder, and screaming. Who the fuck is this.

"Fuck get off me!" I screamed in the dudes ear. He didn't even flinch.

"Shut up Nessie." No fucking shitty bollocky way, JACOB! I kicked and screamed and scratched, he was taking me into the wood. Fuck, crap, MAJOR SHIT ALERT. There was this old wooden hut that he took me to and kicked the door in and finally put me down. I kicked him in the balls.

"You little fucker, what is up with you?" I shouted in his face hoping he would take me back I was wrong.

"You and my pack mate, is what's up with me!" He shouted back at me. Fucker who was hot and he was sweating so his shirt was clinging to his muscles making me horney and wanting, no I like Ash not my Jacob, I mean Jacob not my.

"You shouldn't off left me then, so you could get some ass." I hissed at him hoping that it would hurt him a little.

He grabbed my chin a pulled it to him kissing my passionately, I didn't object I opened my mouth with pleasure, I knew I wasn't going to stop his roaming hand, I was going to forget about Ash and just be with my Jacob and finally make love with him.

**Ha ha ha ha big cliffie.**

**Sorry, sex scene next and I need to write it coz it's my first any tips just press the magical review button.**


	6. When in Rome remeber your Fucking Britis

I felt his fingers on the bottom of my dress, he started gently pulling at it, I broke off the kiss and lifted my arms. He got my gist and removed my blue dress, with style I might add. He gasped when he saw my lingerie and smiled and then went back to kissing me, slowly lowering them until he got to my bra, my Jacob kissed every part them not touched by my bra and then wrapped his hands around me to take it off , it slid off gracefully and hit the floor, he went straight into kissing my bare skin, then over my erected nipples but stopped and sucked on it, I quickly felt a rush of wetness flood through my panties, he was like a god. He pulled away and I realized why am I the only half naked one? I grabbed his shirt and pulled at the material and once it gave a ear screeching rip it was on the floor next to my dress and bra. I licked his chest and he moaned my name. I want to make him just as horney as me, I gradually kneeled down so my face was in front of his groin, my small hands undid the button and he stepped out of his jean, I face facing his boxers, I wanted more I pulled them down as well he caressed his fingers through my hair and I picked his length up, it came through me mind all too fast, fuck I've never given a blow job before. I started off by flicking my tongue at him, just touching it, he thought I was teasing I was biding time. Soon I got my confidence and put the top in and sucked, I used my free hand to move up and down him slowly but getting faster, he groaned at me as I get getting faster. He pulled my head off and looked at me with his wolf eyes.

"I can't hold on much longer Ness." He wined, I smirked it was me time now. I pulled off my panties and he moaned once more, I gave a little chuckle.

I jumped up and sat at the table, which was going mouldy, he lined himself at my wet entrance and then thrusted deep into me, I moaned with pleasure while he did the same, after seconds of just thinking of what was about to happened he thrusted again, and again. He shouted my name while I just panted (maybe I should be the wolf.) I felt my body jerk and tremble when a instant pleasure contained me, I shouted his name so loud that maybe the party could hear. When I went on my orgasm, I felt Jacob realise. We just stayed in each others arms kissing, that was the best ever! I knew I was going to get laid tonight but I thought it would be by Ash… fuck Ash, my boyfriend Ash. I pulled away from Jacob and got all my clothes and underwear, he looked upset.

"Nessie don't go, I… I…" I stared at him was he going to say it? "Babe just don't." He wasn't, he wasn't ever was he? I got dressed and ran, I want Ash. But do I?

The party was still in full blow, I looked around for Ash trying to find him, I went up to one of our mates, Harry. He was handsome in a mafia kind of way. He was chatting up some girl from La Push and he smiled when he saw me. Shit do I have sex hair?

"How do I own this pleasure?" He said to me, I swear he likes me.

"Hey Harry do you know where Ash is?" His faced dropped when I said Ash, I guess he was hoping I'd ask something else.

"Yeah, he was in his car going, but I think he was waiting for you." Good.

I ran to the parking bit and saw him in his car. I slowly walked there hoping it seem like I wasn't really bothered where he was. When I got there I knew he sure as hell wasn't. He was making out with that bitch, Missy from our school, major fucker! I opened the door and they pulled off each other. Missy went wide eyed and got out the other side while Ash just stared at me gob smacked. Missy ran little bitch. I slapped Ash around the face and he trembled.

"Take me home." I whispered barely speaking. He nodded. The car journey was almost silent until he stopped the car and talked to me.

"We can get over this right?" He asked smiling, shit face mother fucker.

"Fuck no, we aren't meant for each other, Ash!" I screamed in his face.

"Hey well it is your fault you just weren't willing to put out!" He shouted back, I punched him hard! I got out and walked from there.

Just before 5 miles range I texted mom.

"Cover me from dad, plz tell you l8ter"

I would forget this night hopefully.


	7. I fucked a werewolf and got pregnant

Nessie POV

God I feel like shit! I think I must have drunk something wrong at the party last week. I have thrown up five times this morning and I still need to take Jacob that new shirt for a sorry and let's forget that night in the cabin, where we used to have secret picnics with mountain lions present. God, maybe I'll just ask Mom to take it, she would for me wouldn't she? Hope so, fuck I'm going to be sick again. This is fucked up… but I am still craving coke and pizza.

Bella's POV

Oh poor Nessie she looks so ill, I would take the present for her but Alice is making me go shopping with her, I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind going. I'm a little worried about Nessie, she's been throwing up all morning and been drinking way too much coca cola almost like eggs when I was… almighty shit, I have to get to a place that sells pregnancy tests, now!

Edwards POV

I don't like Jacob much so what does my loving wife ask me to do? Go and give him a present! Trying to get into his thoughts is easy enough but wanted to know them is a different story. I was just tuning into his thoughts now… HOW DARE HE THINKOF MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT! THEY DID WHAT? HE DID THAT TO HER! SHE LIKED IT? FUCKING TWAT! I got out of my car and ran into his house not caring about the door I smashed and hit him so hard he went into a wall. I went to him and held him up by his throat, he growled at me and I just tightened my grip.

"I didn't do it against her will." He growled with the remaining breath he had, I let go.

"Can't you just leave our family alone?" I asked him.

"Why couldn't you leave Bells alone?" He spat back at me. Ignorant dog faced boy!

"Because I loved her, Jacob…" That's when I got it, he does love her, I can see it in his mind now, she's there smiling. Everything evolves around her, he is her world but he's to scared she'll reject him… shit why him Nessie. We could of gotten you a dog! One that doesn't do that to you! I dumped the present on the table and went to the door, he can have my car. Who cares… Wait I like my car. I get in and drive home.

Nessie POV

Why does god hate me so much, all I want to do is sleep can't my I'm so great I don't sleep so your not going to either family just let me for fucks sake! First it was Emmet asking where I hid his porn, secondly it was Rosalie scheduling my murder because her favourite white dress is now a great shade of green. Thirdly it was Esme asking if I wanted another pizza (that was the only one that didn't have fuck off in the reply) and now mom is dragging me into the bathroom for who knows fuck reason. She looked worried, she doesn't think I am smoking or something shit like that does she and why the bathroom? I let her drop me and then I vomited, nice I just love the taste of vomit in the morning. I looked up at my mom and she smiled at me.

"Take the test Renesmee." She ordered I looked down and saw she had a… no fucking way! I cant be. Can I? We did use a condom I think, no we didn't FUCK FUCK FUCKING FUCK SHIT! I grabbed it and shoved her out the door, she looked like shit.

I unwrapped the test and read the instructions, it was just pee on a stick and wait… SHIT I never want kids, what if it's positive? Those three minutes were like thousands I waited and waited until it was exactly 2. 46 pm and then I just couldn't at all, I was frozen, I have to look but I am so scared, so scared. I am not pregnant, most mutts as Rosalie calls me can't have kids. So I'm safe right? I looked at the pregnancy test and it was… POSITIVE! No way please no. Fuck no.

I sat in the bathroom for hours or minutes, when finally I needed pizza and coke I went out to see my mom looking like she would piss her self if she could. I touched her cheek and she gasped and hugged me. She started to sing… badly but I didn't want her to stop. I wanted to be eight nothing but a eight year old who sees the world in such simple eyes nothing more, I didn't want to be pregnant.

Edward POV

PREGNANT! :O

Jacobs POV

The phone rang and I just left it to ring, until Nessie's voice filled the answer phone, shit I need to get that… I ran to get it but then it she said this;

"I'm pregnant Jake we need to talk come over." She hung up and I swear I died. SHIT, Edwards going to kill me.

Can you please give me some baby names please press the review button please my little fans


	8. Angry BITCH alert

Renesmee POV

I looked at my stomach in the mirror and saw that nothing has changed maybe the pregnancy test was wrong and Emmets playing a prank on me. No way he's not that fucked up is he? Of course he is. I barged straight into his room and turned the T.V off he looked confused, fuck him he scared the shit out of me! I threw the stick at him and he looked even more confused until he looked at it FUCKER.

"Congratulations Nessie!" He shouted.

"What stop scaring me! This is your sick joke isn't it!" I screamed with all my voice and air, he frowned and slowly got up and came next to me.

"Nessie why would I do that to you." He said while grabbing me into a hug. I didn't pull away I kept holding on to him.

"Please say it was you, I don't want a kid." I whispered to him, he looked at me with his golden eyes ands shook his head.

"I'm sorry Nessie, let's find your Momma." He said while lifting me over his shoulder. We went into the kitchen, I instantly smelt pizza, yum. I got down and ran over to the table and grabbed a slice of spicy vegetarian. God it's good. I'm meant to be sad what's up with me. A hand grasped my shoulder and turned me around it was Mom.

"Honey are you alright?" She asked.

"Yup." I said while popping the p.

"Your dad found out from your mind, I forgot about my shield." Crap, well that's his fault for being a nosy bugger.

"And…" She looked like she would blush if she could.

"He won't leave his room." She stated, god is he a fucking three year old.

"I'll go see him." I said as I walked off to the forest but mom stopped me.

"I can see you've grown a little around the waist." Fuck, why did she say that. I'm not any bigger than I was yesterday.

The woods was making noises, birds and allsorts. It was great, I heard a mountain lion and realized that I haven't feed in like a week that must be why I'm so fucked up! I ran towards the lion and attacked baring my teeth it hit the artery straight on but when it touched my lips it didn't want me to drink more it completely repulsed me. I backed away and ran toward the house to see dad and then go see granddad. The door was open and I walked straight to there room the door was locked.

"Dad let me in!" I shouted while beating my fist again the door.

"No!" A grunt came from behind the door.

"Look unlike Mom I don't care if these doors are expensive shit, so I'll break it down if I have to!" I screamed at the door. He didn't open the door. I ran and pushed all my strength to that shoulder and bam the door opened… and then landed in a heap in the floor. Dad was in his bed hugging a photo; oh c'mon why is he acting like a spoiled little bitch? Maybe that's where I got it? I sat down on the bed and stroked his cheek. But he did nothing this is a waste of my life, I'll just hit him. And that I did. He jumped up still holding the picture of… me as a baby.

"Dad it happened I cant change it I'm having a fucking baby okay!" I screamed at him.

"Why did you do that with him." Wait a minute he knows who it was with how? "Jacob was recalling about it when I was dropping of that present." Oh fuck.

"It felt right…" Was all I could say.

"What are you going to do about the baby?" He asked while staring at my stomach.

"We can't give a half wolf, quarter vampire baby up for adoption by any chance?" I joked he didn't find me funny at all.

"You definitely can't unless you give it up for adoption to a…"

"Vampire!" I screamed, Rosalie always wanted a kid of her own. Maybe not a werewolf but it's still a kid right. Dad nodded at me reading my thoughts.

"But will you be able to grow up knowing the kid was yours and of course there is always the matter with Jacob being the father." Damn how could I forget about Jacob! He'll just have to but up with it I guess because I'm not ready to have kids.

"I'm going to ask her." I said while running off. Back through the forest, I smelt the blood of my earlier catch and vomit rose up in my mouth. This is fucked up.

When I got to the house, my mom was out waiting obviously she heard the conversation between dad and me. She stroked the edge of my cheek and whispered this in my ear in her smooth predatory voice.

"Be careful, you'll fall in love with this child before you know it." What the fuck? This is going to be Rosalies child if she wants it not mine. I passed her and then thought about telling Carsile about my little blood problem but then the excitement about telling Rosalie that she can have my kid out grew me and I ran to her room. I opened the door and she was sitting by the mirror she scowled at me when I entered.

"What do you want mutt?" Bitch.

"You know how you've always wanted a kid?" I wanted to tease her.

"Yes." She hissed, why am I giving her this thing in my stomach again?

"Well I was wondering…" Give her the suspense.

"What mutt?" She shouted while baring her fangs at me.

"Well if you don't want my baby then I'm just wasting my time then." I said while turning around to walk away. I hand yanked me into ahard cold body and I was compressed into a hug with… Rosalie! God this is so weird!

"I want it, her, him!" She screamed happily in my ear.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Well there is one thing." She pulled away and looked at me.

"Jacobs the father." She saddened a little but brightened in seconds.

"Not anymore, Emmet's the dad now." She said while going to find him.

Jacobs POV

Do I just walk in the house and ask about the baby or do I ring first? Oh fuck this, I got out the car and walked over to the door where an angry Bella stopped me. Crap last time I saw her, her foot was in my balls. Shit now she looked even more pissed off. Um 24 is a good age to die right?

"Hi Bells."

"Shut the fuck up Jacob and go talk to her." She said pointing towards the door. I didn't hesitate I ran to the door and walked into a weird scene Rosalie happy. Renesmee gasped when she saw me but pointed towards the seat I obliged.

"Hi Nessie." I said quickly. "The baby what are we going to do?"

"Nothing I have sorted this all out." She said simply, what the fuck is that supposed to mean?

"What do you mean Nessie?"

"I'm giving the baby to Rosalie." Crap no way in fucking hell is my baby going to that blonde bitch.

"No fucking way!" I screamed. I was starting to shake and soon felt my inner wolf coming out.

"Don't you dare hurt my baby." Was all I heard until I passed out, fuck it hurt!

**Sorry for the delay, couldn't think of anything to happen but even thought Rosalie's a bitch, I want her and Emmet to be happy. Names I want names c'mon my people give me some good names. **


	9. FUCK MATERNAL INSTINCT

I hate my life and no one can blame me, I'm a half vampire, half human pregnant with a werewolf freak. FUCK MY LIFE MAN! The dude upstairs hates my guts with fiery passion! Do you want to know why I hate my mother fucking life? If you don't piss off because I'm going to tell you like it or not.

I'm horny and only not having sex because this isn't going to be my baby I'm giving it to Rosalie and Emmet who are happier then Santa's elves, she has brought me on 23 shopping trips in one week with Alice who has always been like an elf but at the minute Rosalie is out doing her which is something.

There is a werewolf stalking my house, well actually two. One is Ash who is a dick and wants me to be his girlfriend again, my mom has beaten him up twice since he has tried barging in our house now he just sits outside phased a lot, which pisses me off. Then there's Jacob and I can't really blame him, he's a fucking twat but he is a part of this thing, so I can't complain. Jacob and Rosalie have never got on, then to tell him he is a dad then he isn't going to be one because I'm giving the baby to Rosalie really hurt him. I can't see yet I just can't not yet.

ROSALIE is giving my organic food! It tastes worse than…. I don't know but it tastes like crap, she isn't letting me drink coke even though I am craving it, the pizza she is giving me tastes a lot like when I made mud pies and got dared to eat them. I hate her at the minute she is fucking annoying me.

Seth, he is always over here and getting in my way. He is great he really is but for fucks sake go away for a minute.

I'm huge I'm look like I'm a hippo not only am month pregnant!

The names Emmet is coming up with for this little baby! I will kill him if they actually name it some of the names they have come up with, this was just earlier.

"Hey, Rosalie can we call our baby, Glee it is just about the best programme ever!" He seemed generally happy with this name. Rosalie slapped him so hard I heard his head crack. I nearly slapped him a second time but thought it was a bit too much.

5 minutes later.

"Hey Rose can we call our baby, Bob. You know like Sponge-BOB-sqaurepants." He was grinning like some kind of fool; I threw my book I was reading at his head it just got there before Esme's antic pure marble table did, I smiled at Rosalie then she smiled back. No way is this little thing going to be named Bob.

5 minutes after that.

"Hey Babe, can we name our baby Scooby, like from Scooby Doo, that is the most fucking amazing show ever." Rosalie's eyes were like fire she stared at him before screaming in his face.

"No fucking way, are we naming our baby Scooby!" She grabbed his hand and twisted until it came off with an echoing rip. She ran out the door as me and Emmet (crying dry tears) followed we got there just to see her throw his hand into the forest, fuck it probably landed in the sea. Emmet ran to get it, I was on the floor pissing myself laughing.

"Don't worry Ness, I'm not naming my baby anything like that." She said before running off.

I ran threw the forest hoping that I would end up fancying some blood but I didn't I only fancied pizza, I felt the wind threw my hair and smiled. I wish this was somehow different circumstances because believe it or not I wanted to be happy in Forks, I love it here, the smell the scenery but I don't really like the werewolves they just get you love you and leave you then get you pregnant.

I got to Carsiles house to see dad outside the door, he looked scared, his brows were knitted together and I just wanted to laugh but I thought while he is looking lke that he wont find it very funny. I walked over to him and gave him a hug, I showed him what his face looked like and I felt the rumble of laughter from his chest.

"What's the matter dad?" I said all innocently like I wasn't some whore who got pregnant.

"Well, I can hear you babies thoughts and there not like a month old babies, there older like…" I huffed and pulled away from his hug.

"Don't pretend you haven't researched it." I gruffed.

"Okay, your baby seems to be developing quadruple the speed of a normal child."

No way, that means if it only takes one month for it to be a four month year old child, it means I only have 2 months until I am going to have this thing. HOLY MOTHE FUCKING SHIT! I am shit scared of the birth, that's the only part I am scared of, fuck fuck fuck. I paced around a tree for five minutes then stopped when I felt like I was going to puke my lunch up. Then I stopped and looked at my father who was looking kind of scared but I was shitting myself.

"I have to see Grandad, he said something about a scan." Dad smiled and nodded, I'm so scared FUCK MY LIFE.

When I got to the room with all the white crap with buttons on them room, I sat on the bed and was slightly scared, I showed granddad what dad told me and he nodded, Rosalie got here just before the fucking freezing jelly stuff went on my stomach and sat next to me, just before he was putting the scanner, Emmet showed up with his hand. He stopped and looked majorly confused, I touched his hand to show him what this was and he went ape shit and happy. He sat down too.

I saw this blurry picture of this fuzzy thing and then Rosalie started to cry which annoyed me, why is she crying, am I not actually pregnant? Wait why is granddad got tears in his eyes and when did mom and dad get here? Why are they crying? Emmet nudged me and I lent over to him too.

"What the fuck is that?" He whispered.

"No fucking clue." Every one laughed and pissed themselves, soon Jazz and Alice was here too smiling.

"That is your baby girl Ness." My mom said, in the happiest voice ever. I looked up at the screen and couldn't see what they were seeing, Emmet looked just as confused as me but I am meant to be the mother why the fuck cant I see this? I started to cry fuck maternal instinct, fuck my life! I was crying buckets of tears and my dad rushed over to comfort me.

"What is it Edward?" My mom sounded worried.

"She cant see her." He said laughing, fuck him I cant see my baby! I want to see my baby this isn't fair! Well at least I am seeing this baby, Jake hasn't even got this privilege, I think he should see it. It is only fair, dad growled and I hissed back.

"Mom can you get Jacob, he should see her." Mom nodded and was gone in a flash.

Jacob POV

My life is shit, I am having a baby with the most beautiful thing in the world who doesn't love me or even care about me. And she is giving it to a bimbo who is colder than Alaska. I was pitying myself when something kicked my really hard I looked up to see Bella. I growled and turned the other way.

"Fine if you don't want to see your baby." She was gone, I phased and ran into the house shouting for Renesme, I heard her voice and ran to a room with a load of equipment, she was on the bed, looking kind of sad I smiled at her and went to sit next to her.

Nessie POV

"It's a girl Jacob." I whispered as he saw the sonogram, I swear he was crying but I didn't want to ask. My dad laughed and everyone looked at him with a what the fuck face.

"He can't find the baby either." Jacob blushed but then smiled.

"I'm not the only one?" His smile was broadening.

"Well there was Emmet…" Mom said.

"Figures." Jacob continued.

"Then Nessie." I blushed.

"But you're the mom." I cried once more, I am the mom until Rosalie and I can't see this fucking girl. FUCK MATERNAL INSTINCTS!

10 MINUTES LATER.

"You can see the baby until it is Rosalie and Emmets." I said to Jacobs grim face. He took my face in his hands and kissed me, I didn't restrain but I didn't kiss back.

"Nessie today was just too hard, I was so happy until I realized this baby wont be mine, I have to be with her forever or not ever." I cried a little more. I nodded and turned to go in the house. "I will always love my girls though." I knew he meant me and this baby as his girls and I so wanted us to be his girls, I could picture it.

A house surrounded by family and friends, a bright front door, a dog and the sound of the sea close by, I could see Charlie and Billy sitting by the TV with beers and laughing, in the garden I could see my Jake playing with a little girl with big brown eyes and pale but tanned skin, her hair was dark and flowed down past her shoulders. I could hear them even, I was in the small kitchen just making some toast. It was so simple and easy, I walked outside and sat next to my family. My family. I could hear the little girl singing and I knew her name was Syrah. A petite girl, she was perfect and she was mine. I felt full and so happy. My dream was fading, I was trying to hold on but I couldn't, I reached out but I couldn't, my eyes fluttered and I opened them to see Jacob's face looking down on me.

"When was the last time you had blood Nessie?" Another voice asked, it was Carsile.

"I…. before I got pregnant I think." I don't know if it sounded like that but I spoke.

"Hm." Was all he said before my mom and dad barged in.

"What's the matter?" My mom shrieked.

"I think the vampire part of the baby wants blood but the wolf part of the baby is repulsed by it. This was never meant to happen, sworn enemies being made into one body." Carsile hissed, he was scared.

"What will happen?" My Jacob asked.

"She might die." My dad said for Carsile.

I didn't know what was happening but all I knew was I would fight to the death for my Syrah.

Cliff hanger.

Okay it's a girl and she wants it what will happen?

Tell me if you like, dislike or would change anything.

Please review it, because I love you who read my story


	10. Not worth a name

This is a filler chapter but there is another one if you click next this just tells you what is happening with Ness

I am in bed getting fed through a tube, and all I can think about is my little Syrah and Jacob I want a family!

Carsile said I will be alright now, if I give my self an injection everyday with blood.

That's it don't kill me.


	11. RUNNING FOR MY FUCKING LIFE

I watched as Rosalie picked clothes out for the little baby in my stomach, I was jealous I didn't want her to dress this baby like that. I wanted her to where clothes she could move and play in and not care if she got them dirty, fuck this. I slammed the basket of clothes Rosalie gave me to hold on the floor and ran off to the bathroom crying, I could hear Rosalie shouting for me but I wouldn't stop for her to ask me why. I haven't told her that I was regretting giving her this baby, or didn't want to, this would break her heart. I looked in the bathroom mirror that was surrounded in graffiti, I saw a pregnant girl crying nothing like when I use to live in England, and I used to see a beautiful girl that was adored by the whole school. Now I just saw what I was… nothing. I grabbed some tissue and wiped the tears away from my face.

A hand came from now where and closed around my mouth when I tried to scream, I saw the man who was holding me was Ash, he looked angry. I tried to squirm but he held me tight. He whispered in my ear.

"Cooperate with me, or I'll hurt this little mutt in your stomach." I tried to scream but I felt him put his hand on my stomach, I stopped without hesitation, he pushed me to the door and when we entered the mall in Seattle that I was dragged along to he whispered in my ear once again sending chills down my spine. "Walk out the door and go to the bright yellow car." His grip tightened on my bump and I was too scared to do anything but follow his orders. I walked slowly out the door hoping Rosalie would see me but she never did, I got to the yellow car just before Ash but he came behind me quickly and opened the car door and urged me in.

As soon as we were both in he sped along the highway, I made sure he was nowhere near me before I spoke to him.

"Ash where are you fucking taking me?" He didn't look at me but spoke.

"You wouldn't talk to me, I had to get to you somehow, and I know you love me even if you are Jacobs imprint." He looked like he believed everything he was saying.

"Ash, I'm sorry but I don't love you." He stopped the car at a screeching halt. I held my stomach hoping my little Syrah was okay. He got out then dragged me out to, we were hardly a mile away but it was secluded enough, he dragged me into a small wooden cabin with a bed and most facilities you could need. I was scared even though it wasn't a scary place, I didn't know what he wanted me to do or what he had in mind. "Ash what are you doing?" He stopped and grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him, I tried to pull away but it didn't work. He pulled me in so his face was millimetres away from mine, but that space was soon closed when he kissed me, he tried to get me to kiss him back but it felt so wrong. I showed him what I was feeling and he pulled back. He snarled and pushed me to the wall.

"You will love me, Renesme get inside the house, our house." My heart dropped he want me to live with him?

"Why?"

"This is our new home Renesme, me and you." His voice was cold and heartless.

"What about my baby?" My voice was breaking I was so scared.

"When it is born, we will just get rid of it." He was going to kill my little Syrah, he couldn't could he?

He left when he saw I wasn't going to run but boy was he wrong, I looked around the small cabin and saw the door which was locked, but there was two French doors which were locked but I bet they would smash, I grabbed a chair which was quite heavy but that wasn't going to stop me and threw it at the glass, it cracked but didn't smash, I needed something heavier. I looked around and saw an ancient TV; I knew it was going to be really heavy. I finally picked it up after a few attempts and threw it at the window. It smashed into a million pieces and I went through it until I realized, I'm pregnant what am I going to do? There was a bag on the counter and I filled it with food, and then looked at my mobile which of course had no signal. So I journey through the mother fucking hundred acre woods.

I had been walking ages when I heard a car, I jumped behind a tree until I knew the car had gone, I knew that car was Ash I just knew, I ran down the road, I heard an howl and ran faster, I wasn't going to make it. I was about to give up when, I could hear loads of cars, it was the motorway, I ran quicker until I saw some cars. I nearly collapsed when I got to the road but I knew I wasn't safe yet. I stood in the road and waited to a car came and screeched to a halt.

The man and woman looked like they were only 20 came out to see if I was okay.

"Are you okay?" The shrill voiced woman asked me while she stroked my arm.

"Can I have a lift I'm lost?" The man didn't even think before answering.

"Yes, if you're not a murderer." I laughed and followed them into their car where there was a sleeping baby.

We drove in silence for a few minutes until the man spoke.

"So where to you live?"

"Forks but just drop me off where you are stopping."

"Sorry to say this but are you pregnant?" I smiled at the lady she wasn't prying but she was worried. I nodded and looked out the window until the woman spoke again. "What are you doing out here, you're so young."

"I… can't say." The woman nodded and we carried on with our journey.

I kept getting these pains in my stomach that kept getting worse, I didn't know what they were until, I thought I has pissed myself, this isn't happening, I can't give birth now. "I am so sorry but I think there is going to be another baby in this car." The woman looked at me opened eyed and shouted at her husband to take me to a hospital. She was telling me to just breath but I couldn't it hurt so much. I couldn't give birth in a human hospital, will it be different to Carsile doing it. My family doesn't know where I am, they don't know I am giving birth. Rosalie won't know I am giving birth. No one would know, I could be a mom to my own kid, to my little Syrah. Giving birth without my family doesn't seem too bad.

I screamed it just hurt so much, I could still here to woman in the front, telling me to breath and hold on, I felt a hand wrap around mine, soon I was in a hospital room. The doctors were hooking me up to a load of machines, I wanted someone's hand to hold not just someone's I wanted Jacobs, I wanted his hand. I wanted his hand to squeeze, I called for the woman in the car I didn't know her name but the doctors soon got her to me.

"Honey what is the matter?" The woman from the car asked me. I shoved my phone at her, the pain was so intense I screamed.

"Call Jacob, tell him to come alone." I whispered, she understood and was about to leave until I grabbed her hand once again. "What is your name?" I huffed.

"Lillian, baby." She said while stroking my hair.

"Thank you Lillian, I'm Renesme." She nodded and turned around.

Look I am not doing a birthing scene. But I will do what happens, in her head.

It hurt so much but I knew it was right, I wanted my girl, I wanted Jake. I wanted this. I did what the doctors told me, I was sure I was doing it right, it was at least an hour and a half until I felt someone grab my hand. I looked up to Jacob, he looked like he was going to faint, I wanted him so much. He leant down to me and kissed my head, he whispered in my ear how I was doing great and how it was going to be okay. I screamed, and pushed and hoped that my little Syrah would be okay.

I heard cries, sweet cries but I couldn't hear them my head was fading into darkness. I let it take me, I fell into a void of calmness and tranquillity.

I woke up to the most handsome man, holding the most beautiful baby. He was smiling at me like I was a goddess. For once in my life I only felt one emotion. PURE LOVE


End file.
